


risk

by whimsyappletea



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drama, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Open to Interpretation, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 10:31:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7099264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsyappletea/pseuds/whimsyappletea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Don’t you know what happens when the thrill of winning isn’t enough?”</p>
<p>—the game of life isn’t an easy one. Lenrin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	risk

**Author's Note:**

> another one of those twitter ideas that i quite liked and ended up writing a drabble for pfft :'D i remember posting this on ffnet while class was in session, amazing,
> 
> very ambiguous lenrin - so ambiguous, in fact, that i honestly didnt know what tags to use omg - but i was picturing this as a darker _death should not have taken thee!_ x _trickery casino_ kind of story. id love to hear your interpretations of this drabble tho heheh
> 
> (p.s. the cover of this song by (male utaite) amatsuki is really catchy and great 10/10 would recommend)

.  
.  
.

**risk**

_desiring too much is merely a child’s theory;  
the fruits of victory are granted to those who risk it all._

.

She crosses her legs like the queen of ice upon her rightful throne. Regards the boy standing before her with the lofty lift of her chin, and offers a kind, amused smile.

“It’s a dangerous game, you know,” she muses. Her tone is bland like water, reflecting none of the concern that’s rippling through her words. “The conceit in your present victories will spell your end.

“Don’t you know what happens when the thrill of winning isn’t enough?”

Ah, he thinks. She’s taking him for someone who’s wandering away the well-lit path and into the woods, someone who’s teetering on tightropes and can’t see the monsters lurking down below—

A mortal who’s only alive in the face of death.

“You underestimate me,” he says, layers of razor-sharp stainless steel hidden beneath his soft, boyish facade. “Lover I am not, murderer I am not. You are well-aware that I am more than a pretty face, more than a pawn.

“So _how_ , pray tell, is my bit of wicked fun quite so dangerous?”

A hum. “Unrepentant. As expected of someone of your calibre.” When he smirks at the veiled compliment, she shakes her head. “Men are savages; women, sirens. You may have played safely within these walls, but out there no one will hear you no matter how much you scream.”

She leans forward, feathering her knuckles down his face and cupping his cheek in her palm. Her touch is gentle, but so very cold.

“You will lose.”

For the barest of seconds, the battle armour over his heart shatters. She sees desperation and fear seeping through the cracks, sees the idealistic dreamer who’d had the world at his fingertips but lost everything in one fell swoop.

Most of all, she sees the question that goes unspoken:

_What more do I have left to lose?_

And then his armour slips back into place once more, leaving the lingering smell of burnt hearts and a sharpened smile that’s more god than mortal.

“Losing is a luxury I cannot afford when winning is my only option, Rin.”

Rin exhales, knowing that there’s nothing else she can say to change his mind. In the heat of the moment, she catches the boy by the hand and tugs him forward, her lips meeting his in the briefest of touches.

A wordless—perhaps _worthless_ —good luck charm.

With a jaunty wave over his shoulder, he sees himself out. Maybe for a while, maybe for good.

Maybe just long enough for him to keep up his winning streak.

_(But tell me, Len—)_

She leans back in her seat like a war veteran who has succumbed to the cold. Regards his disappearing figure with resignation heavy in her heart, and a kind, hapless smile.

_(Is this gamble worth the expense of your life?)_

.

_the wheel of fate has spun—  
place your bets, dreamers._

.  
 **owari.**  
.  
.  
.

**Author's Note:**

>  **disclaimer:** i do not own Vocaloid, or Megurine Luka’s _Million Dollar Dreamers_.


End file.
